


The Sky's the Limit

by brilliantcastiel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alexander as Mark Watney, Angelica as Commander Lewis, Eliza as Beth, Hamilton AU, Hercules as Rick, John Laurens as Olivia Brooks, Lafayette as Vogel, M/M, Olivia is my origninal character, Peggy as Beck, the martian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel
Summary: When John Laurens is selected as the 7th and final member of the Ares III mission, the one dream for himself has come true. He would finally be living out his dream of visiting Mars. But, what happens when disaster strikes, leaving him stranded on the Red Planet alongside crewmate Alexander Hamilton?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Sky's the Limit

SOL 18; ARES III HAB OUTSIDE

The view out here was amazing. 

There was no way that she could ever get sick of it. 

Clearing his throat, the freckled man went back to work.

Today was going to be an amazing day. He was so sure of it.

Of course, he was wrong. 

Oh so very wrong. 

-

He could hear Hercules and Alexander chatting over the communication system, which meant that both of them left their channels open. Again. They really needed to stop doing that. 

They always did that. Most of the time he loved hearing their banter, but he knew that it pissed the Commander off. 

“Hamilton, you keep leaving your channel open.” She heard Commander Schuyler’s voice through her com. Stifling his own laughs, John went back to gathering his samples. A couple seconds later, he could hear the signal being cut, and he shook his head. 

How she put up with them, she had no idea. 

She could hear the Commander apologizing to Lafayette, and he shook his head again. Placing the cap on the last of the samples he grabbed, he pushed herself up from the ground. Blowing out a breath, he was headed back over to where Laf and Commander Schuyler were. 

John could hear Eliza talking about an update from Mission Control, something about a dust storm. They had been briefed about it that morning, but it didn’t raise any concerns then. Which obviously meant something had most likely changed. 

He heard the command for everyone to head inside the HAB. As John moved closer to the HAB, he let his eyes drift up to the sky. Sure enough, there was a dark dust wall headed their way. 

Well fuck. 

-

And fuck indeed. 

The storm was projected to be worse. So much worse. 

The tension in the air was tense, and Laurens knew something was going to happen. 

“Based on current escalation, estimate a force of, eighty-six hundred Newtons.”

“What’s the abort force?” he could hear himself, and Alexander asked at the same time. 

“7,500” Peggy spoke from her spot from the counter. Eliza leaned against it, and griminced. 

“That’s not good.” he heard Alexander mutter. 

He could hear Hercules mentioning something about how much the MAV could take. Would they really abort the mission? They were only 18 days in. 

“So we’re done? We’re scrubbed?” John asked, his tone sharper than what he wanted it to be. 

“There’s a chance that it won’t be as bad.” 

“We could just wait it out.” he heard Laf say from beside him, and Alexander quickly agreed. 

After a couple more seconds of silent, they got their answer. 

“Begin preparing for emergency departure.” 

Damn it. 

-

It was a race to pack everything up, which made John glad that he left everything in his room that he didn’t need. Pulling his EVA suit on again, he adjusted it and took one last look around the Hab. 

he was disappointed and sad to be leaving so soon, but it was for the best. If they waited it out, the MAV could tip, and then they all would be stranded there. 

“Ready?” he could hear Eliza call to him, and he nodded. 

“Ready.” 

They all got into the airlock. 

“Visibility is almost zero. If you get lost, home in on my suit’s telemetry. The wind’s gonna be rougher away from the Hab, be ready.” he could hear Commander’s voice through the com. 

Let’s do this. 

As soon as the airlock was opened, the force of the wind was immense. John staggered back and struggled to keep himself upright. Fuck was it difficult. The trek out was worse, and he felt Alexander grab his hand, and he shot him a grateful smile. 

Of course, while they were getting ready, he had thought of a way to keep the MAV from tipping, involving the cables from the Com dish. But now that he was out in the storm, he knew that there was no way for him to get there and to the MAV before it tipped. 

“Hey guys. I think I know a way to keep the MAV from tipping.” he could hear Alexander call over the Com. 

“How?” Came Commander Schuyler’s response, and John faltered but caught herself from falling. 

“We could use cables from the solar farm as guy lines.The rovers could be anchors. The trick would be getting around the--” 

That’s when disaster struck. 

Quickly, almost like a blur he felt something slam into Alexander sending him flying, ripping his hand from his own. He could hear the crew calling for him, and was about to call out himself, when he saw the other part of the communication dish coming straight for him. 

Well fuck. 

Then it all went dark.

-

A couple minutes later, the MAV lifts off, painting the area in light. 

Unknown to the crew, two astronauts were alive. Unconscious, but alive. 


End file.
